


Leave Your Mark

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Everyone in the office can tell there's tension between Daichi and you. Whether or not it's sexual or pure hatred is up for debate (and bet-placing).
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Leave Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on June 23, 2019 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/185805145518/ok-so-hear-me-out-daichi-works-in-an-office-with). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: OK so hear me out: Daichi works in an office with his coworker and they're sassy and hyper competitive with each other and literally everyone around them is convinced that they are gonna eventually have a one-and-done hate sex thing, but surprise bitch, they're already dating! Could I get a scenario/headcanons with this as the premise? The sky is the limit, gals, so wherever inspiration takes you *finger guns*

“Huh? Where’s my mug?”

Shimizu blinks and turns to you. “Your mug?”

You cross your arms over your chest while a sigh escapes yours lips. “Yeah, the one I always use. You know, the really big blue one? It’s not here.”

The cabinet in the office kitchen is plenty full with your company’s branded mugs, but you’re staring at them as if they were all currently in use or dirty. To be fair, it’s not exactly your mug. You didn’t buy it or bring it in: it had been here even before your started working for this company. It’s free for anyone to use. You’re just the one who always ends up using it, and most people don’t touch it because of that. Or it could be because you’ve managed to permanently stain it with your lipstick. (Despite, what they think, it’s clean! It gets run through the dishwasher every night after all!)

It’s the best mug in the office to boot. It’s larger than the ones the company makes, meaning less hassle for more coffee.

“Couldn’t you just use a regular mug in the meantime?” Shimizu asks.

“Sure, but it wouldn’t feel right,” you say. You continue to stare at the cabinet with a small pout on your lips. Shimizu doesn’t say much else after this, but you’ve been friends with her long enough to know what she’s thinking. Yes, you are being unreasonable, _but that’s your mug and you’d like to have your coffee in it_.

She picks up her own beverage–black tea that’s still too hot to drink–from the counter, ready to return to her desk.

“Well, I’ll keep an eye out for it, then,” she says. She begins to walk past you, but doesn’t get very far when another person appears in the office kitchen’s doorway, stopping her in her tracks. “Oh, I think I found your mug, (L/N).”

You turn towards them and, lo and behold, there’s your beloved mug! At the sight of it, you feel a sense of relief. The feeling is temporary, though, because the person who’s holding it is the last person who should be using it.

Daichi smiles courteously. He bows his head in acknowledgement to the both of you. Your pout instantly goes from mildly frustrated to annoyed Jigglypuff.

“Morning, Shimizu. (L/N).”

He steps to the side to allow Shimizu through. She greets him accordingly and heads back to her desk, but not before stopping and turning back to you. Again, she doesn’t say anything, but you swear you see the faintest hint of a smirk on her lips before she’s out of sight. Even you don’t have any explanation for that. Daichi’s back is to her when this happens, so he doesn’t catch it.

“Now that’s an interesting face,” he teases. “I’ve never seen that one before.” He makes his way over to your side. You watch as he dumps the small bit of coffee left in _your_ mug and starts to wash it.

“Don’t play stupid. I’m not in the mood.”

“Haven’t had your coffee yet, huh?

Instead of a retort, you simply groan.

“Hey, you said it yourself, this is the best mug in the office. Besides, it’s got your lipstick stains on it, so it just feels right that I use it over someone else.”

You abandon the stank face your giving him for a look that’s a cross between amusement and surprise. He sets the now clean mug down on the counter and fills it with the pot of coffee that finished brewing a few minutes prior. You don’t miss the overtly sweet smile he gives you while he fixes up another cup. It’s the kind where you can’t tell if he’s smiling like that to ruffle your feathers or because he’s genuinely smiling at you. Either way, you decide to play along.

You lower your voice. “Well, Sawamura, if you want me to leave my lipstick stains over more things then you should have said so earlier.” The hairs on his neck practically stand up when you speak in that hushed tone, but his face remains totally composed.

Daichi also lowers his voice, “That better be a promise.”

Now it’s your turn to get the chills.

“Dinner at seven? You pick the place.”

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s meet at that new place that opened up near me.” He pushes the mug towards you. Through you teasing, you hadn’t even noticed that he’d been fixing the coffee exactly how you like it. “Enjoy.”

Strangely enough, it brings you back to the first time Daichi stayed over your place. It was the third time you had slept together (but the first time that didn’t take place during a late night at the office when tensions were high, due dates were closing in, and it was only the two of you working on those projects) and you were still uncertain as to what kind of relationship this was going to be. That morning, you woke up to an empty bed and assumed the worst, only to be greeted by Daichi in your kitchen starting a pot of coffee for the both of you. A simple gesture, really, yet it made your heart flutter. It was then that you realized that this wasn’t going to be just be fling. He only had to ask you how you take your coffee that first time, making sure to memorize it for mornings to come.

Albeit, the relationship is still on the downlow for the sake of work. Some of your nosier colleagues don’t need to know.

He starts to leave, but you grab him by the wrist before he’s out of reach. He turns back to face you, a little surprised.

“(L/N)?”

“Hey. Thanks,” you say softly. Without a second thought, you place a peck on his cheek. It’s pretty much habit at this point.

A big mistake really.

Over Daichi’s shoulder you catch a glimpse of two figures standing in the break room doorway. Shimizu–who’s got a hand covering her mouth–and Sugawara, whose mouth is hanging open more so in amusement than shock. He actually pumps his fist in celebration.

“Called it!” he cheers. Then he walks off, calling out into the office. “Hey, Asahi, you owe me and Shimizu a round next time we go out drinking!” Azumane’s “Eh?” is audible even in the distance.

You turn to Shimizu in horror. She gives a playful grin and shrugs. “Sorry, (L/N).” And without another word, she also walks off.

“You’re not sorry at all!” you snap, but it falls on deaf ears. A hand claps to you shoulder, bringing your attention back to Daichi.

He sighs. There’s a defeated smile on his lips. “Well, they were gonna find out sooner or later.”

A groan. You bring your fingers to your temples to massage them. “I need my damn coffee already.”


End file.
